Who Needs A Map When You Have Feet?
by uss-superwholock
Summary: Annie has been running for what seems like her entire life. Now, she's been abruptly stopped and offered a chance. A chance that could mean she can stop running. Forever. Set 2 years after The Avengers
1. Chapter 1

**Right then folks. Here we go! Chapter 1 of my first fanfiction on here. Apologies in advance if it's rubbish.**

* * *

The wind shook the corrugated tin roof of the warehouse. I looked up, watching two pigeons swoop down and fly out of an open window. Sunlight had only just begun to creep through the various holes that were littered around the building, and I wondered how long I'd been asleep. An hour? A couple at the most. I'd never had a full night's sleep in almost 5 years, not that sleep mattered. I didn't do anything. Except run, but only when I needed to. I ran from the police, ran from people I stole from, but mostly, I ran from _them_, and anyone I suspected worked for them. Running isn't hard. All you had to do was let your feet take you wherever they thought was safe. Most of the time, they were right. I trusted my feet more than I trusted myself. But sometimes, just randomly out of the blue, they were wrong. I ran straight into one of their traps for me once. I only just managed to escape, and stayed underground for months afterwards. Now, I'm trying to ease myself back into society. This warehouse is only 12 miles from New York. For most, 12 miles is a reasonable distance, but for me, it's like living in the middle of Times Square. Eventually, I hoped to get a tiny apartment in the city, dye my hair a stupid colour, change my name and pray nobody finds me.

I shuffled up into a sitting position in my sleeping bag. My surroundings were...acceptable. Sure, the floor was filthy, and I swore I could hear rats, but at least I was safe from the elements. I stretched and climbed out of the sleeping bag, (and) slipping my feet into the large, worn leather boots that stood next to me. I picked my watch up from a crate and checked the time. 7:00. I might as well go up to the roof. The workers for the surrounding dockyards usually arrived about 8:30, so I was safe for an hour and a half. I changed into the appropriate garments for the December weather, and climbed the steps up to the roof. A gust of cold air hit me, and I turned the collar up on my coat to try and protect myself. The sky above me was a crisp blue, but the prettiness of it was rather deafened by the freezing wind. I sat down and hugged my knees to my chest. Looking around, I could see an almost identical warehouse, with a perfect lookout spot on the roof. I studied it carefully, wondering if I should risk it and move there, when I saw the slightest shift in the black shadow of the spot. It was only for a second, but it was long enough for me to become curious. That was my fatal flaw, curiosity. It was a dangerous trait in my circumstances. I sat still for a few minutes, two arguments battling it out for a the final decision in my head. If someone was there, they were probably here for me. But the truth was, being on the run for so long, it got boring. I needed some adventure. I craved it. If I went in that warehouse, it was all on me. I sighed and stood up. Here goes nothing.

After arming myself with two throwing knives and a small hand gun, gathering my belongings and making sure I had plenty of escape options, I headed over to the warehouse. I stopped every few steps, just to make sure no-one was coming. Eventually, I made it into the building. On a first glance, the place looked exactly the same as mine. Filthy and unused. But after a few looks, the mud seemed to have been placed deliberately to cover tracks. It also thinned near the steps to the roof, meaning it had been placed down on the way there. I walked slowly towards them, still glancing round. I stopped in front of them. What was I doing? Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. My feet headed up the stairs before I could change my mind. The roof was also the same as my own, with the addition of the sheltered lookout spot. I tip-toed over to it, my knives in hand. I stopped, changed into an attack stance, and pounced into the shelter. I lost my footing on the landing, and only managed to stay standing when I grabbed the wall.

"Damn Annie. Getting a bit sloppy there" I muttered to myself. I made a mental note to myslef to start training again. Looking around, nobody was here. I slipped my knives away, walked across the roof and descended the stairs. I was almost at the door, when the sound of something falling against the metal beams stopped me in my tracks. Something, or someone, was here. I wasn't going to turn around. That would be stupid. Loose the element of surprise. I carried on, biding my time. When I got near enough to the door, I whipped out one of my knives, span quickly on my heel, and threw it at the beam. My aim was slightly off, but it had the effect desired. Just creeping into my sight, I saw a small tuft of brown hair. Someone was here. I took a small step back.

I didn't know what to feel. Shock? Fear? It had been almost 6 years since they last found me. I thought I was doing well. Maybe not. I tried not to show any obvious emotion as I stared at where the hair had appeared. It was a man, I knew that much. They weren't as brutal as the women. I could slip away from them better. They still hadn't confronted me. Strange. They usually would pounce on me and try to sedate me as soon as they could. And as much as I wanted to move, for once, my legs wouldn't. I was planted to the spot, just staring at the beam. Silently, a face emerged from the shadow. Then a torso. Then his whole body, creeping forward. He gracefully swung down without making a sound. He was average height and well built with large, muscly arms. Strapped to his back, was what appeared to be a quiver full of arrows.

"Why didn't you run away?" he asked quietly. My mouth opened and closed like a fish. Was this some new tactic? Talking me into going back? No way. I was not going back. I coughed, and looked him straight in the eye.

"Did I have to? Because, I can easily go now" I said, pointing to the door and smiling sarcastically. Sarcasm. The only way to show I wasn't afraid. He cocked his eyebrow at me.

"You know, you should respect your elders" he said. I scoffed.

"Seriously? How old do you think I am?" I said. He opened his mouth to speak, but I spoke before he could. "And besides, shouldn't you be getting to the point?"

He looked me up and down, as if he was making mental notes, before stretching his arms. I looked at them. Damn, they were big. How could someone's arms be so...I stopped thinking. The badge on his arm. He didn't work for them. He worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. My legs moved of their own accord. I sprinted out of the doors, and across the dockyards.

I could hear the distant sound of feet. He was following me. I sped up, jumping over crates. I turned left, right, left, not caring where I was going. I wasn't going to give up. Not for them. Damn stupid curiosity. Damn it to hell. I had to go and investigate, didn't I? My foot hit some wire, and I barely managed to stay standing. I couldn't hear the footsteps any more. I'd lost him. I carried on, not taking any chances. I didn't get very far. My breathing was ridiculously shallow and I had a painful stitch in my side. I leant against a wall and clutched it. Jesus, I was unfit. My legs wobbled, and clutched the wall for saftey. I could stop now. I'd lost him. S.H.I.E.L.D. _S.H.I.E.L.D. _I hadn't heard from them since I was 10. They were supposed to help me. Well, I thought, 18 years too late.

Just then, I heard a whoosh of air, and something sharp pierced my thigh. I gasped in pain and looked down at my leg. A black arrow was sticking out. Great. He had found me. I gritted my teeth as I pulled it out, and threw it on the floor. It looked like it had an injection thing screwed on the end. They'd injected me with something.

"Wha-" I started to say, but my leg suddenly felt like lead. Then my other leg. Then my arms. My vision went cloudy. I felt like I had no bones. Instead of falling to the floor, a pair of arms caught me. It was him.

"You absolute ba-" I tried to curse him, but my eyes rolled shut and I fell into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people! Well, here's Chapter 2! I can't even believe people have favourited/decided to follow/review this. So, I'd like to thank asnanime, emickohania21, snowflake13300, TheMostRandomOfRandomWriters , Maros-song and Viki-Rose for doing that. **

**Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own S.H.I.E.L.D, Agent Barton, Fury, Coulson or The Avengers.**

**I do own Annie and her parents though**

* * *

Eventually, I forced my eyes open and took a look at my new surroundings. The walls were silver, made from some metal material. The number '23' was painted on the wall above my bed in white. In the right corner, there was a heart monitor and a table with a jug of water. The bed was basic, with plain white linen and a very springy mattress. A sink was on the wall to my left and above it was a small window. I sat up slowly, ignoring the throbbing pain in the back of my head. I carefully swung my aching legs off the bed one at a time. Then, trying to be as gentle as possible, I stood up, but I didn't last very long as I fell over almost as soon as I stood. I hit the floor with a thud, making everything ache more. Gritting my teeth, I propped myself up onto my elbows and sighed. What the hell had that man shot me with? Picking myself up slowly, I winced in pain. I managed to stay standing this time, and tried to make my way over to the sink. My legs wobbled, and I had to grab the wall to steady myself. It seemed that walls were my saviour today. I nudged myself along, gripping the lumpy metal material. Slowly, but steadily, I reached the sink. I put my hands on the edge of the basin and peered out of the window. My mouth fell open as I glanced around. It was full of dark, brooding clouds, full of snow and rain. But it was the sky.

"Jesus Christ" was all I managed to say. I couldn't believe it. This was the sky. And I was in it. Not on a plane or anything boring like that. But coming to think of it, I didn't even know where I was. It couldn't be a plane, because we weren't moving. Was it a spaceship or something?

"Enjoying the view?" a voice asked from behind me, interupting my train of thought. I turned my head sharply, forgetting that I ached like an 80 year old with bad joints, and was hit with a painful twinge at the base of my neck. Standing in the doorway, was the archer from the dockyards. Right now, I wanted to do nothing more than punch him in the face, but for now, getting back into my normal cover up should do it.

"Yes, I was finding it quite pretty. Shame your face came and ruined it" I said, trying to sound as mockingly sad as I could. He raised his eyebrows and walked into the room.

"I'm sorry about my face" he said.

"Apology accepted" I said. We looked at each-other for a second, before I coughed and spoke.  
"Who are you?" I asked. He stepped further towards me.  
"Agent Barton" he answered. Barton. I knew that name.

-flashback time-

"-And this new kid's been brought up"

"Hmm"

I could tell Mum wasn't listening. She never listened to Dads rants about work, even though they both worked together. I think she thought her job was a lot better.

"His name's Barton. I don't know why they've brought him up. I mean, the man's choice of weaponry is a bow and arrow! It would be all fine and dandy, if he worked at a Renaissance fair! This is a highly important job, not some fun day!"

"Scandalous" Mum said tiredly, turning the page of her book.

"Are you even listening?!" Dad asked, annoyed.

"Yes darling, I am. I don't see why you're making a fuss. Phil from my department says he's rather good, and-" she stopped and stood up, walking towards where I was hiding.

"Annalise Margret Grey, what have I told you about eavesdropping! Bed, now!" she shouted, pointing up the stairs.

"But Mummy" I whined. "I can't sleep. It's too dark"

She put on her soothing face and held out her hand.

"Come on then. I'll read you a story"

-end of flashback-

I shook my head slightly and looked at him.

"I'm here to escort you to Director Fury" he said.

"Why can't he come and see me? I'm still recovering from whatever the hell you shot me with" I argued.

He sighed. "Yes, sorry about that. New guy put the wrong dosage in my quiver. Could have been a lot worse"

"You always seem to blame the inexperienced here, don't you" I said coldly. He looked at me, ready to argue, but decided to leave it. I internally punched myself for what I said. I was supposed to be leaving the past behind.

"So, where exactly is Director Fury?" I asked, keen to change the subject.

"He's on the bridge. Busy running the helicarrier" he informed me.

"Right then. Don't walk too fast" I said. He nodded, then turned and walked slowly out of the room. I followed, equally as slow in my movements, trying to ignore my stiff joints begging my to lie down. We passed a lab, over what looked like an aircraft hanger. Inside, were two men, who acknowledged Agent Barton as we passed. One of them looked at me, as if piecing together something in his head. The other seemed to be too immersed in his microscope to notice me.

We walked on, until we reached some glass doors, which led into the bridge. I stopped at the doorway. To say it was impressive would probably have been an understatement. It was incredible. Rows of computers were aligned near the walls. To my left , there was a large round table, with seats for 6 people. In front of that, was a sort of raised area, with holographic computers on both sides. Down from that was a walkway, leading out to the front of the room. The whole wall was made of up of giant glass panels, showing the sky outside. Agent Barton had continued walking without me, and was talking to a man I could only assume was Director Fury. They discussed something briefly, before Agent Barton turned and walked back towards me.

"You can go in, you by the table" he said, before walking past me and out of the door. I watched him go, before turning and looking once more into the room. I took a tentative step forward, waiting for a reaction. Nobody looked up. I slowly made my way over to the table, still looking around. Fury still hadn't turned around. I stood awkwardly behind one of the leather chairs, unsure of what to do next. Eventually, Director Fury turned around and walked towards the table. As he reached it, walls appeared from the floor and cut us off from the rest of the bridge.

"Sit down Miss Grey" he said. In real life, he was just as imposing and scary as he'd always been described to me. I took a seat at the far end of the table. We sat in silence for a few moments.

"It's been a long time" he said, taking the seat opposite me.

"16 years" I said sharply. He nodded slowly.

"I am aware of the time, Miss Grey. What I am also aware of, is your circumstances. That's why we called you in"

I looked at him curiously. "Have you...found them?" I asked quietly. He nodded, and turned to the wall behind him. There were two screens, and as he turned they lit up, showing the image of a cave.

"We've located them to a cave in the north of France. We have the team, and the equipment. All we need is some inside knowledge. That's where you come in" he said.

"Why should I help you? You didn't help me, all those years ago" I said bitterly.

"Remember those conveniently placed food parcels Miss Grey? That rucksack with all those essentials? We've been helping you for 10 years" he said. So they'd always been there. No matter how hard I tried to run away from it all, they were always there, watching me.

"So what do I get out of it?" I asked. He looked back at me.

"Protection. I know why you've been running. We can protect you from them"

I considered it for a second, before speaking.

"What exactly do you need to know?" I said, leaning back in the chair. Something of relief flashed across his face.

"We need to know everything you know. You are our only source of information on this matter"

"Are you sure you want to know everything?" I questioned him.

"Are there things you don't want us to know?"

"Some things are supposed to remain secret, Director"

"You are our only hope of ever stopping them Miss Grey. You do want us to stop them, don't you?"

I looked bitterly at him. "You know my circumstances. What do you think?"

"Are you willing to tell us then?"

I paused for a second, thinking it over. Was I willing to tell them? After everything that had happened, was I willing to help them?

"Yes"

"Excellent" he said as he stood up. "For the time being, I've arranged for you to stay in a secure location with a couple of our agents" The walls around us disappeared into the floor once again.

"Thank you" I said, also standing.

He gestured to the door. "A pilot will meet you outside to escort you"

I began to walk over to the door, but I stopped and turned to face Fury.

"Where is it I'll be staying?" I asked.

"Avengers Tower" he answered.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Hello dear readers! Once again, I'd like to thank all of you for reading this, though some reviews would be appreciated. Sorry if this chapter took so long, I've just gone back to school and the teachers have given me work (silly teachers). But, it's here! Enjoy!**

**MyRealLifeIsALie.**

**Disclaimer:**  
**I do not own Avengers Tower, or any of the Avengers.**  
** Nor do I own Pepper and JARVIS. **  
** I don't own the Winchester's and Supernatural either.**  
**But, I do own Annie.**

* * *

I sat right on the edge of the bed, still trying to take it all in. I was in Avengers Tower. The Avengers Tower. The one with all the Avengers in. I'd only met Hawkeye and when I had, I didn't realise that's who he was. To be honest, I didn't intend to socialise with them. I didn't think they'd want to socialise with me. I'm just a little stray that Fury picked up that's been dumped on them. Out of all the safe houses that S.H.I.E.L.D has and all the agents that work for them, why do I get put here,with the Avengers? There was a small knock at the door and I jumped from the bed, startled.

"Yes" I managed to say.  
A red headed woman who introduced herself as Pepper stuck her head round the door.  
"I forgot to say, if you ever need anything, just ask JARVIS. He's an AI. Anything you need, just ask him"

I nodded and she shut the door. I spun around, taking in my surroundings once more. The bedroom was a bit grander than what I was used to, a bit being about the biggest understatment ever, it was like a ridiculously fancy hotel. The single glass window along one wall was smear free, and had an almost diamond like quality to it's shine. At either end hung two stretches of purple silk curtains, which were controlled by a panel on the wall. Everything in this room seemed to be controlled by the panel. The bed was much bigger than a regular double. The springy matress was covered in a purple satiny sheet, with a duvet cover to match. The walls were plain white and the carpet was a deep purple. There was a fitted wardrobe taking up the wall opposite the bed, made of some kind of dark wood. Inside the wardrobe I discovered a whole new set of clothes and shoes. The side table and headboard were also made of the same wood. To my right was a door which led to an en suite there was a large rolltop bath, a toilet, a walk in shower and a cabinet with a sink and a mirror. The bathroom was fully stocked with all sorts of toiletries, which only made me feel like I was in a hotel even more. I sat on the edge of the bed again, running my hand through my limp hair. This had all happened very, very quickly. I get found, offered a job and a new home all in one day. Well, this wasn't exactly my home. My home was back in London, in our old mint green townhouse. I haven't lived there since I was 5, but it was the only place that ever felt like home. Holding a strand of hair in front of my face, I realised how much of a tramp I must have looked to Pepper. It was lank and greasy, my natural black hair slowly creeping through the dyed red. My clothes were dirty, my boots had holes in and my fingernails were black as coal. I seriously needed a bath. Standing up, I walked towards the bathroom. I knelt besides the bath and turned the tap on, letting my fingers skim the water. Once the bath had filled near the brim, I shut the blinds. I slowly shed my clothes, leaving them in a corner. The scars were still there, and seemed to stand out even bolder against my pale skin. I dipped my toe in to check the temperature. Just hot enough. I put my foot in and then my other foot. I bent my knees and sat down, my arms resting on the side. The water lapped over my body, making me feel more relaxed than I had in a long time. I hadn't had a bath since I was little. I took a gulp of air and went under the water. My vision was blurry, as if my eyes were full of tears. They began to sting, so I shut them tightly, breathing through my nose, the bubbles popping at the surface. Childishly, I blew my nose harder, making dozens of bubbles rize to the surface and pop rapidly like gunshots. Gunshots. I could hear it now, the guns and the screaming. I could see their faces. I put my hands over my ears and screwed my eyes even tighter. No, I didn't want to see them. The gun shots got louder, their faces bolder, and I began to shake. Then, there was the sound of two gun shots I knew too well. I shot up to the surface, water showering onto the tiled floor.

"NO!" I screamed. My knuckles turned white as I gripped the edge of the bath. It wasn't the first time I'd been plauged by the horrific visions, but that was the first in a long time.  
"Are you al-" A man stood at the door, his cheeks slowly turning redder and redder. I let out a small squeak of surprise, and he immediatley shut the door. I jumped out of the bath and threw on a towel. From what I could hear, he hadn't left.  
A small knock came from the door. "Ma'am, I'm so, so sorry. I didn't know that you were in there, I just heard you and-"

"It's fine" I interuppted him. "Honestly, it's fine. I'm fine". There was an awkward silence between the two of us, before I decided to open the door. This man was rather handsome. He had the same muscly arms as Agent Barton, but his everywhere else seemed to be muscly and well built as well. His face had a strong masculine shape to it, but his cheeks still had a lingering blush on them. He had neat blonde hair in a sort of 1940's style and bright blue eyes. And I was stood there, my hair dripping wet and clutching a towel around me, feeling like the bigget moron ever. Some things never change. He looked at the door as I walked out, but quickly dropped his gaze when he saw my attire.

" I am sorry, ma'am. I didn't know" he said.  
"It's fine, honestly. And you don't have to call me ma'am" I replied, tugging the towel tighter around me.  
"Then what can I call you?"  
"Annie"  
I wasn't used to giving my name away so freely, but if he lived here, then I could trust him.  
"So you're Fury's new recruit?" he asked, looking up at me.  
"That's me"  
I mock saluted him, and he smiled.  
"Well, I suppose I should be going. It was nice meeting you Annie" he said, heading towards the door.  
"It was nice meeting you too" I said. We both smiled at eachother, and he opened the door to leave.  
"Wait" I said, realising something. "What's your name?"

"I'm Steve" he said. I nodded, and he walked out of the door, closing it slowly. I sighed, going back into the bathroom. As it turns out, I might have been wrong. I might try to socialise with the residents of Stark Tower. Well, Steve anyway. I wasn't taking any chances with the others. I was never any good at meeting new people. I got back into the bath, washed myself and my hair, got dried and changed and decided to try and fathom the TV out. It turned out not to be too much of a fuss. JARVIS helped me most of the time (that was after I got over the shock of a floating voice in my room). I was in the middle of a programme about two brothers who hunted demons across America, when the AI spoke up.

"Miss Grey, Mr Stark would like to see you"

I choked on a glass of water I was sipping. Well, I thought, there goes my plan on not ever having to meet any of them (apart from Steve and Agent Barton).

"H-he want's to see me?" I asked, still coughing from my brief choking fit.  
"I do believe so. He's on the 20th floor lounge" JARVIS said. Cursing to myself, I got up from the bed and slowly headed towards the door. I was hoping it would go well, but honestly, I wasn't getting my hopes up.


	4. Sort of update note

Dear people who read my story,

I believe I owe you an apology.

I have not updated in a ridiculously long time, and for that, I apologise. This story has completely broken down, and will either be completely abandoned or have a major re-write. I know some people may dislike these chapter note things, but I feel as if I owe you something as a sort of apology/explanation.

Once again, I'm sorry.

MyRealLifeIsALie


End file.
